Negan's Retreat
by StrangersAngel
Summary: Once a week Negan takes some time for himself away from the problems of the Sanctuary. He isn't sure if he's dreaming the first time he sees her. Negan/OFC. Fluff and Smut.


**A/N: A fluffy little one shot I posted on tumblr for Negan Smut Weekend a few weeks ago. FF was being weird and I couldn't** **post new pics** **for some reason. Enjoy! And don't** **forget to say hello** **on tumblr, StrangersAngel9 or NeganSmutWeek. We are planning lots of fun for the upcoming hiatus. Thanks for reading!**

Once a week Negan would disappear from the factory. Nobody knew where he went. Dwight had asked him about it once, and was told in no uncertain terms to "shut the fuck up and let me go clear my head."

He went to visit her. Located about fifteen miles from sanctuary, Negan had built himself a little retreat.

It was a disused government complex out in the woods, something from the 1930's. From the looks of things when he had found it, the world had forgotten about it well before things went to hell. Ivy covered outbuildings and a ten foot high brick wall had been overgrown by forest, but were still solid and standing. Most of the windows were intact, and those that had been broken had been boarded up well before things became unbearable.

At first, it was just him, enjoying the quiet. He'd drink, and sleep, and read. He brought a large supply of candles, looted some fancy furniture from a neighborhood full of McMansions, and slowly began to turn it into his own comfortable and private retreat.

It was a chance to turn his brain off for more than the few moments after he came inside one of his wives. In six months of taking a day to himself, he had never run into another person, living or otherwise.

Until he saw her. At first he was certain she was an illusion, some erotic mirage conjured to ease his libido, which was bruised by Sherry's infidelity, no matter what he said to anyone else.

Miranda was walking through the forest, swinging a fucking wicker basket around and wearing a filmy cotton dress and a flower crown. Negan stood transfixed, utterly enraptured something or someone so beautiful had survived for so long.

When she saw him, she giggled. She fucking giggled, before walking up to him, standing her tiptoes and placing a crown of flowers on his head, declaring him the king of the forest.

He had no idea how she had survived. That first encounter was dreamy and eccentric, with Miranda grabbing his face and telling him he had kind, sad eyes. She wouldn't tell him where she lived, but assured him she was safe.

For the next couple of weeks they played cat and mouse, missing each other at his hideaway. He always knew when she had been there. Her presence would linger, along with the scent of jasmine and roses. She would always leave him flowers, maybe a book of poetry opened to a particular passage. He'd leave her chocolate, a nice bar of soap, or a scented candle. He'd pen a note, maybe a dirty joke, and hope he would see her in person next week. Sometimes he wondered if it was the chase that interested him, or the fact that she seemed untouched by the ugliness of this world. Sometimes he still wasn't sure if he was hallucinating.

He was just outside of D.C.- on a raid when he found it- the perfect gift for his queen of the forest. His fingers traced the raised gold letters of the box. _Cartier._ Hiding it from his wives had been almost impossible, but somehow he had managed it. Smiling as he left the note, he felt pretty confident he would finally see her next week.

###

Seven days of waiting. Seven days of putting up with all the bullshit of the sanctuary, the demands of his wives, all of whom he was sure hated him.

None of that mattered when he walked into the golden afternoon light of his hideaway and saw her.

Miranda was reclined on a chaise, wearing white silk stockings with baby blue bows at the tops of her thighs. She smiled coquettishly as she lightly shook the fan covering her chest. Her hair was pinned up with soft tendrils falling around her face.

"Good afternoon. I've been expecting you." Her voice was like tinkling crystal as she wiggled her toes.

Negan grinned. "So you're not a mirage."

"No. I'm Miranda." She smiled back.

"I'm Negan." He chuckled as he removed his leather jacket. "You're something else, doll. Did you like my gift?"

She inclined her head slightly before licking her lips. "Would you like to see?"

"Absofuckinglutely." His voice was low and full of want as he watched her intently.

Miranda giggled as she slowly moved the fan away from her chest. The light hit her breasts and neckline, bathing her in gold. Attached to her neck was what Negan had found in D.C., an obscenely expensive vintage diamond necklace, with a large emerald dangling between her cleavage.

As the sunlight hit the facets of the diamonds, dozens of rainbows sparkled across her skin and the sheets. But all Negan could see was the rosy glow of her nipples as they stood firm, waiting for his undivided attention.

Negan let out a low growl before pouncing onto the chaise. He felt like a man possessed as he sought to touch every part of her at one. Miranda's giggles became heavy sighs and moans as his whiskers rubbed against her chest. When he captured her lips for the first time he nearly lost it. She tasted like springtime and raspberries as her pert little tongue danced with his.

Her fan clattered onto the ground as it escaped her grasp, causing them both to jump a little. Negan leaned back as he caught his breath, licking his lips as he broke into a wild grin.

"You look good enough to eat, sweetheart." He rasped as he pulled his shirt over his head. She smiled as she wiggled her stocking covered toes in his face.

Negan grinned like the devil as he tugged at the blue bows at her thighs, dragging the silk down her legs as he bit his lower lip.

Miranda knelt forward before pushing him back onto his side of the chaise. She giggled again as his head hit the dozens of pillows piled against the side before she licked her kiss-swollen lips.

"I want to taste you first." She said as she unbuckled his pants.

He froze, transfixed by her tiny hands as they pulled and tugged at the leather. He couldn't wait to feel her fingertips on the sensitive skin of his cock. She smiled as he let out a small whimper when the zipper of his pants freed his erection.

She surprised him by insisting he remove his pants completely. He rarely had time for anything more than a quick fuck at the sanctuary, so he allowed himself to revel in her touch as her fingers traveled up his calves and over the tops of his thighs.

When she leaned forward and took the tip of his weeping cock in her mouth he purred as he threw his head back. "Oh sweetheart... just like that!" His heart was racing as Miranda cast a spell with the sweetness of her lips and tongue.

She moaned in protest as he pulled her away with reluctance. He didn't want to come before making her dizzy with ecstasy. Negan smiled as he took in her lust blown eyes.

He pulled her roughly up his body, situating her so she was sitting astride his face.

"So beautiful." He said, the low timbre of his voice echoing against her swollen sex.

Miranda whimpered before he pulled her down, jaw flexing as he lapped up her desire. She bucked against him, writhing and gasping as he held her waist firmly, suspending her above while his forearms held her thighs open.

"Yes...oh...please...oh god...please!" She giggled, gasped, and moaned as she came hard, flooding his mouth with her taste.

Negan chuckled as he came up for air, his salt and pepper beard soaked.

Miranda moved down his torso, rubbing herself against his length.

"Fill me..." She demanded. "Make me yours..."

He felt his cock surge at her words. He wanted to possess her completely. His hips flexed beneath her, desperate for contact.

"You want me to make you scream, Princess?" His drawl took on a hardened urgency as he sat up, his thumbs digging into her hips as he pulled her down, entering her quickly. Her breath caught as they converged, eyes locked as they pulled and clawed at one another.

"Yes... Please... Negan..." She breathed as she circled her hips, her eyes fluttering closed as he thrust into her.

His grip loosened slightly as she bounced skyward, the light glittering against her skin as the emerald on her necklace fell and rose from between her breasts.

"Take me deep, sweetheart..." He groaned as she tilted her hips back, moaning at the change in angle.

"Fuck me!" He bellowed. "So tight, babydoll. Ride it..." He yelled as he felt himself let go, exploding inside her.

Miranda's body fluttered around him, the afternoon sun adding to the glowing sheen of her skin as she came apart around him.

"Mmmmph! Neeeeeeeeeggggaaaan." She cried as she collapsed on top of his chest. He chuckled as he played with the nest of her curls splayed across his chest.

They lay together, catching their breath as the sun crawled lower on the horizon.

Negan stirred as she slipped off him, walking across the room in the dying light.

"Come back with me." His voice was rough and groggy.

She turned and faced him. Her eyes were filled with conflict, as though she might consider it.

"I can't." She smiled sadly.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because beautiful things never last." She whispered.

Negan watched her get dressed, memorizing her features as she fluttered about the room.

He reached out and grabbed her wrist, pulling her close.

"I can keep you safe." He said firmly.

"Go back to sleep. I'll see you again soon." She whispered.

Miranda leaned down and kissed him softly before slipping into the dusky night.

Negan rolled over and poured himself a full glass of bourbon. When he awoke the next morning, with the sun in his eyes and a crick in his neck from sleeping on the chaise, he was unsure if yesterday had been a dream.

He groaned as he stood and stretched.

That's when he spotted the lone silk stocking draped across the floor, it's baby blue ribbon vibrant against the earth tones of the rug he had dragged in all those months ago.

He smiled as he tucked it into the inner pocket of his leather jacket before heading back to the Sanctuary.


End file.
